


Under the Summer Rain

by snaeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Horses, Liolan Week 2020, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/pseuds/snaeken
Summary: Liam and Nolan get caught out in a storm and take refuge in a barn.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Under the Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 5 of Liam/Nolan Week - Crushes

Liam is totally soaked through by the time they reach the barn. The storm came out of nowhere, unusual for the height of summer in general, let alone in the middle of Texas. Nolan settles the horses while Liam pulls the barn door closed in an attempt to keep out the worst of the weather; there’s not much he can do about the holes in the roof or the gaps in the walls, though.

Liam leans back against the door, watching Nolan. He’s a surprise Liam hadn’t expected after being shipped out to Middle of Nowhere, Texas for the summer, but one he very much appreciates. His perpetual stress levels were wreaking havoc with his IED and after one episode too many, Liam's mom and stepdad thought a break from city life would be good for him. So his mom called his aunt to make arrangements and now here he is, staying with her at her horse ranch for the summer. He misses Mason but - he lets his gaze sweep over Nolan’s frame, from the ridiculous cowboy hat he doesn’t find so ridiculous anymore, to appreciating how much tighter his jeans are against his legs and ass because they’re wet - he’s found ways to keep himself occupied.

In no time at all the horses are appeased, settled by Nolan whispering to them and petting them. Liam’s finally getting the hang of horse riding - and horses in general - but Nolan is a complete natural. It probably helps that he’s spent his whole life around them, as opposed to Liam’s month and a bit.

Nolan looks over his shoulder, as if sensing he’s being watched. His mouth curves into a smile while the piece of hay in his mouth hangs limply from his lips, soaked through and ruined by the storm. “What?”

“Nothing,” Liam says. Nolan lets the hay fall from his mouth onto the floor. “You’re sure we’re fine to hide out in here? No crazy farmer’s going to come and shoot us or anything?”

Nolan laughs, stroking one of the horses up and down its face. “We’ll be fine, I know the owner. Old Mr Smith’s a nice guy, maybe a little trigger happy but-”

“Oh fuck you.” Liam swats Nolan on the arm when his lips curl up. Nolan giggles, honest to god giggles, but Liam barely has a chance to enjoy it before he starts to frown instead.

“You’re shivering.”

Liam had been too busy watching Nolan to really notice, but now that he’s pointed it out Liam’s body temperature seems to plummet and a shiver courses through him. Liam scowls; storm or no storm, it’s the height of summer in _fucking Texas_ and the last thing he should be right now is cold. Still, he’s soaked through and it doesn’t look like the rain is going to let up any time soon, so it stands to reason his clothes aren’t going to dry any time soon either.

“Hold on.” Liam pulls his phone out of his pocket and starts tapping away. “I should probably text my aunt, let her know we’re fine. I’ll ask her to phone Old Mr Smith and tell him not to shoot… Ugh, no service, of course there’s no fucking service,” Liam groans.

He flings it off to the side, letting it get lost somewhere within the straw. It’s probably not his best move, considering he’ll need to find it again later on, and also because after having it briefly illuminating the barn, everything seems that much darker without it. That can be future Liam’s problem.

Current Liam’s problem involves Nolan, who is stripping off right next to him. When he makes a strangled noise in his throat, Nolan whips his head round and at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“We won’t heat up if we stay in soaked clothes,” he reasons, dropping his belt to the floor with a _thunk_ and unbuttoning his jeans. Liam has to look away; he’s imagined this more than once over the summer but never pursued anything more than friendship from Nolan, despite the lingering looks and touches, the easy way they get on with each other and never seem to run out of things to say. It’s just a silly summer crush, nothing serious can come of it when he’s going back to California at the end of next month and Nolan will be staying here in Texas.

He near enough jumps out of his skin when Nolan touches him, distracted as he was by his thoughts.

“Come on,” Nolan says, now clad in just his underwear. “You’re still shivering.” He undoes the top button of Liam’s shirt, teeth buried in his bottom lip, and Liam can barely stand to look at him as button after button opens and Nolan peels the soaked shirt from his skin, setting it down next to his own clothes. Liam’s face feels like it’s on fire and it only gets worse when Nolan glances at his jeans and raises an eyebrow.

“Need me to help with those too?”

Objectively he knows Nolan isn’t being serious, that he’s going to smile or laugh or something at any second, but Liam is more than a little intrigued about what would happen if he says yes.

So he does.

Nolan falters, the tips of his ears reddening; now it’s his turn to be unsure about the sincerity of their current situation. His teeth are still buried in his bottom lip as he kneels down in front of Liam, placing his hands on either side of his hips to still him. Liam’s breath hitches as Nolan pulls the zip down, then glances up at him with wide eyes. Liam doesn’t think he’s alone in being unsure how they actually reached this point. His voice comes out more sad than he intended when he says, “You know I’m going back to Beacon Hills, right?”

Nolan stops, glances at the ground for a moment. He leaves Liam’s jeans where they are - still clinging to his thighs thanks to the volume of water soaked through them - and gets to his feet. He won’t meet Liam’s eyes at first, but when he does he says, “So shouldn’t we enjoy the time we _do_ have?”

Liam doesn’t really have a counterargument for that - or at least not one he can articulate in a way that would sound believable to his own ears - so he shimmies his jeans down his legs, grateful they’re no longer chafing against the backs of his knees, and hops on the spot for a moment as he pulls them all the way off. Once he’s laid them down with his shirt, Nolan takes his hand. He allows himself to be led deeper into the barn, past the horses who seem content enough to be out of the harsh weather and with straw on the floor, and into a somewhat darker area where the light is struggling to get through. Nolan lets go of him for a few moments, piling straw up into a mound then hollowing out a space in the middle.

“You made us a nest?” Liam says, a laugh escaping him as he realises, “A _love_ nest?”

“Shut up,” Nolan laughs, pulling him down into it. The straw is a little scratchy against his skin, but nothing he can’t handle. “We need to insulate ourselves, get our body temperatures up. If it works for animals, it’ll work for us.”

“You made us a love nest,” Liam repeats. Nolan shoves him over for his troubles. He’s too giddy to even be offended, going with the flow as Nolan settles down beside him. He hadn’t realised but he’s already warmer - or at least less cold - and that only increases with Nolan’s mostly bare skin pressed against his own.

“Did you mean it?” Liam asks, shuffling around to face Nolan. “About enjoying the time we have?”

“Yeah,” Nolan nods, sticking a piece of straw in the corner of his mouth. “If you want to, too.”

He takes the straw out of Nolan’s mouth, leaving his thumb pressed to Nolan’s bottom lip. He must be holding his breath; Liam can’t feel any warm air against it. Leaning in, he moves his thumb at the last second and replaces it with his lips. Nolan audibly exhales, bringing a hand up to curl around the back of Liam’s neck as he just as audibly sucks air in through his nose. It’s almost chaste, tentative, as they get to know each other in an entirely new way than they already have over the summer so far, Liam sucking Nolan’s plump - no doubt from how often he bites it - bottom lip into his own mouth. His angle isn’t quite right, straw stabbing into him as he inhales, so he starts to sit up, cupping Nolan’s cheek to show he isn’t going anywhere and also to guide him up. Nolan comes pliantly, the two of them remaining attached by the lips as they try to get more comfortable. The storm may have gone off, or it may just be that the blood rushing in his ears is louder than the rain.

Nolan is taller than him and although they’re sitting down, he still needs to tilt his head up a little to kiss him, but it’s not exactly a hardship and at least there’s no straw digging into his sides anymore. Nolan is cupping his cheek, brushing a thumb back and forth against his jaw; it’s so unexpectedly tender that he starts to smile, which turns into a full-blown grin when he feels Nolan also start to smile against his lips. As much as he wants to, he can’t keep kissing like this, so he settles for resting his forehead against Nolan’s, the two of them softly breathing in and out, in and out, Nolan continuing to rub a thumb against his jaw. His lips feel kiss swollen and his head is swimming a little, dazed in the nicest sort of way.

“I’d say we’re doing a good job at keeping our body temperatures up.”

“Don’t ruin this,” Liam nips Nolan’s bottom lip between his teeth, “or I’ll kick you out of our love nest.”

“So I put in all the hard work making it, then you want to steal it all for yourself? Rude.”

Nolan prods him in the stomach, laughing when he jumps, so Liam prods him back in retaliation, and before he knows it he’s lying on top of Nolan, pinning him down into the straw. There’s a grin on Nolan’s face - if the straw is digging into him or if he’s uncomfortable, he’s not showing it -, and the rushing in his ears has cleared enough for Liam to realise the storm is still going strong; Nolan seems to have the same realisation.

“You know,” he says, getting Liam’s attention, “there’s plenty of other ways we could keep our temperature up, too.”

“Looks like we won’t be getting out of here any time soon,” Liam smirks, leaning down to kiss him. “You can tell me all about them.”


End file.
